


Jason Dixon Relationship Alphabet

by Flymetothemoon81



Category: Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri (2017)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flymetothemoon81/pseuds/Flymetothemoon81
Summary: The title is selfexplanatory.... :)





	Jason Dixon Relationship Alphabet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rockwell_psycho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/gifts).



##  ** Jason Dixon Relationship Alphabet **

_My Dixon AU collage fits perfectly well here I was thinking... :)_  


## Part 1: 

## A - M **  
**

**A- Activity (What is their favorite activity to do with you?)**

Jason is a guy who loves to laze around at home wearing comfortable clothes. After work he just needs a sandwich, some movie on TV and you in his arms. You love these evenings too because after a hard day at work there is nothing more you wish for than cuddling close to his warm and cozy body.

When the evenings are long in summer you often sit outside on the porch, enjoying the peaceful and beautiful Ebbing summer nights.

On the weekends you stay in bed long and after having a rich breakfast you go outside walking through the beautiful green fields and mountains around Ebbing.

Sometimes you go out in the evenings and visit the bar with friends or watch a movie at the cinema. 

**B- Beginnings (How do they act in the beginning of a relationship?)**

Jason was very shy and reluctant in the beginning. You already sensed that he liked you a long time before he even uttered a word about it.

When you met accidentally at the grocery store or some other public place in Ebbing he always greeted you heartily and started to small talk with you casually. Every time his face lit up instantly and his sweet and beaming smile always made you melt away.

It took him a while to find the courage to ask you out. He was totally adorable when he did. Smiling shyly and scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

When you promptly said yes he first looked flabbergasted at you before a big boyish grin appeared on his lips.

**C- Communication (Are they good communicators? How do they normally talk about their problems or solve issues?)**

Jason is not big with words. Also he’s a rather introvert person who doesn’t easily give away personal things.

It took him quite a while until he trusted you enough to tell you more about himself and his emotions and feelings.

But once he opened up, you got to know and love his real self. He is a sweet and gentle person and a caring and attentive partner. 

Meanwhile he talks a lot about how he feels and never gets tired telling you how much he cares for you and how happy he is you let him be part of your life at all.

**D- Drunk (What are they like when they’re drunk?)**

Since Jason wants to stop drinking too much the occasions when he gets really drunk are rare.

When you celebrated your birthday at the bar some months ago he drank a bit more than usual though. He was in a good mood so he was rather funny and relaxed. He laughed a lot and got excessively cuddlesome when you were back home ;)

**E- Emergency (How are they in emergency situations? You get hurt, they get hurt, someone is dying etc..)**

Since he is a police officer, Jason learned how to deal with difficult and dangerous situation. He stays calm and composed and tries to understand the gravity on the situation immediately.

When it’s getting serious you can absolutely rely on him and his good judgement.

So it was rather surprising for you that small everyday things at home sometimes overwhelm him and leave him kind of helpless.

**F- Free Spot (I’ll give you any headcanon I come up with)**

**The First Date**

On your first date you went to a restaurant in a nearby city. It was rather posh and expensive which you didn’t guess initially. You both felt uncomfortable and boxed in.

After the starter you decided to leave.

You got into Jason’s car and didn’t know where to go. The situation quickly got awkward so you felt the urge to say something.

“You know what Jason”, you said and turned to him.

“What”, he replied and looked at you with a worried glance. He must have been thinking that’s it, because he watched you wide eyed, with slightly parted lips and a slightly worried expression.

You couldn’t help but smile at him seeing his angsty and desperate glance.

Actually you wanted to say something else but seeing him like this you changed your mind.

“What do you think? Should we accelerate the ending of this date to now and go get some fast food afterwards?”

He narrowed his eyes a bit, pursing his lips.

“What do you mean”, he mumbled.

You leaned closer to him, stopping halfway.

“Come here”, you whispered, placing your hand on his thigh.

He twitched a bit at your touch but didn’t stop looking into your eyes. Slowly he came closer, stopping right in front of your face, waiting.

You moved forward a bit more and brushed his lips with yours. He closed his eyes, breathing in noisily. You kissed his upper lip softly taking it between your lips for a moment. He remained motionless and let you move to his lower lip where you left another feathery kiss.

You placed kisses on every spot of his lips while he just enjoyed you being that close to him. You stroked his cheek softly placing your hand at the side of his neck. Tracing his jaw line with your nose you kissed the soft spot beneath his ear before you moved on to his neck. Maybe this was a bit too much for a first kiss but his cuteness and the sweet taste of his skin on your lips made it impossible for you to stop. He purred softly letting his hands trace your back up to your shoulders.

You felt his hand at the back of your neck, gripping softly into your hair and bringing your face in front of his. He looked puppy eyed at you and his lips produced a lovely, tiny smirk before he placed his mouth on yours. This time he took the initiative, relishing your lips to the fullest. His lips felt soft and amazingly pleasurable. He traced your lower lip with the tip of his tongue before you parted your lips a bit, letting him slip his tongue into your mouth.

You kissed passionately for a while. Eagerly he moved to your neck and shoulders pulling you close to his body.

When you let go of each other reluctantly you were both out of breath.

“Wow”, he whispered, his lips still so close to yours that you felt his warm breath on them.

“Yes”, you smiled, scratching the back of his head tenderly. “This was an amazing first kiss at the beginning of our first date.”

He smiled brushing your nose with his.

“So, what now”, he asked, closing his eyes again.

“You are still hungry, right”, you asked, kissing the tip of his nose.

“I am starving”, he replied and started kissing you again.

**G- Gifts (What kind of gifts do they give? What kind of gifts do they get?)**

There were not many occasions for presents yet but Jason actually is a cavalier of the old school. Despite or maybe because of his lack of experience with relationships he’s very attentive and thoughtful when it comes to making you feel good and comfortable. At the beginning he brought you flowers almost every time you met. You were not used to so much attention and sentiment but you found it extremely adorable how much an effort he made.

As for him it always is easy for you to make him happy. You know about his obsession with comic books and since you are into them too you always find something appropriate.

**H- Hugs (How do they show affection/cuddle?)**

Jason is a big, fluffy cuddly bear. Hugs and the exchange of affection is essentiol for him. He loves taking you into his strong arms, squeezing you tightly. For you there is nothing more enjoyable than lying close to him on the sofa and stroking his chest and belly. 

**I- Irritation (What is something that irritates them? How do they show their irritation?)**

Jason is easily irritated by annoying people. Be it driving his car or meeting them in any public place. Due to his job he’s always observant and perceptive. He immediately reacts to people’s doings. In the past this caused him a lot of trouble sometimes. He was flaring up quickly and easily picked fights. A few times he even showed extremely violent behaviour. When he started refining  himself and working on his heated temper he calmed down a bit. Since he’s been with you he actually became as meek as a lamb. 

**J- Jackpot (How would they spend their winnings if they won the lottery?)**

If Jason won in the lottery he first would buy his mom a new house and provide her with everything she needed. Although he soon moved out to live with you after you got together, he still cares a lot for his mother, making sure she is alright.

Second he would travel around the country with you since he never really left Missouri.

**K- Kryptonite (What is their ultimate weakness?)**

Jason’s weakness definitely is sweets and snacks. It’s not unusual that he fights to the bitter end with you about the last cookie or the last bit of popcorn. Being a sweet tooth yourself it’s not always easy for you to yield but since you love him very, very much and find him absolutely adorable fighting for his snacks you mostly give in.

**L- Laughter (What makes them laugh?)**

Jason is totally the guy for goofing around and making stupid jokes. Meanwhile you have your own personal insider jokes which you apply on a daily basis.

He loves watching 80s comedies. He knows most of them and can tell the lines by heart. It’s super funny observing him watching these movies as he totally looses it sometimes.

**M- Morning (How do they wake up in the morning? Are they a morning person or a morning grouch?)**

Jason is totally NOT a morning person. For you it never has been a big deal to get up early even if you were up late. But Jason can be a grumpy ass sometimes when he didn’t get enough sleep.

And if he slept enough it still takes him ages to get out of bed. Mostly he urges you to stay in bed with him instead of getting up and making yourself ready for work.

“You are pretty enough, you don’t need make up”, he always claims.

Mostly you are not strong enough to dismiss his sweet seduction. That’s why you are late for work at least 3 – 4 times a week.  

 

**_Part 2: N - Z coming soon!_ **

_Thank you for reading! :*_


End file.
